The Wizard Rap Tournament
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hogwarts has a Rap tournament ()= D best of all you readers get to be the judges. More inside ^_^


Ok, I had so much fun writing the spoof to Eminem's song that I decided to do a whole fan fiction about rapping. Now it's gonna be like a battle thing and here's da kool part, I'm letting my reviewers decide who wins, so when you review you gotta shout out who ya liked better, so come back often, there's gonna be a couple ov dem. So if you dun like it = p, cuz I'm havin fun just doin ma thingy ^_^ luv to all u who review though, really appreciate it.~  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked making a face as he lifted a spoon full of globbing, purple-gray mess. Hermione glanced up from her book and looked at it.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"It looks just like those troll boogers," Harry said making a face and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Ran laughed then called out to Fred "Hey Fred! Catch" and he flung the mass at George. Hermione shook her head exasperated as the table erupted into laughs.  
  
"Boys." Ron opened him mouth to reply but Dumbledor standing stopped him and he shut his mouth with a snap.  
  
"Good Evening students," Dumbledor began "Now, as it is close to the end of the year, Hogwarts has brought forward a treat for you all. Firstly we're introducing a new teacher from America. Please welcome Professor Audriza Mackinze." A woman with long dark black hair dyed so it shaded subtly into lime green and big blue eyes stood. She wore a robe with 3-quarter sleeves and big bangle bracelets. "Professor Mackinze has provided us with an idea for an tournament going on in America. The Wizard Rap Tournament (shut up -.-). So, for the enjoyment of the students were opening the tournament here for all students 3rd year and up. All participants sign up with Professor Mackinze. Nicknames are accepted. Thank you, and please now retire to your common rooms."  
  
Everyone stood and filed out and Hermione, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the big chairs by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "Well this is new," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"New!? This is gonna be great! I always wanted to try rapping. What do you think?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well if you wanna go up and make a fool of yourself don't let me stop you."  
  
"Doesn't bother me. Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked not looking up from the book.  
  
"Are you gonna help me think up some good ones."  
  
Hermione looked up then angrily. "Don't you want to know if maybe I want to be in the tournament?!"  
  
"YOU!?" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
Hermione stood up irritated (like she usually gets with those to. Guys -.-) and glared at them "Of all the self centered, annoying, just plain stupid things. Yes me! I don't see why it's so unbelievable." She stormed out throwing down the book as she went.  
  
"What's wrong with her." Harry asked curiously.  
  
Ron shrugged "chicks" (hee hee ^_^) "Now help me think up a Nickname.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Three Months Lata*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Professor Mackinze stood on a stage that had been set up in the back of Hogwarts. Rows and Rows of students sat infront of it, some with magic glow sticks (hey what do you expect from us!). They were chattering loudly until Professor Mackinze stepped onto the stage.  
  
"Guys and dolls, Chicks and rooster, peoplez and more peoplez. Welcome to the Wizard Rap Tournament. In this Tournament we will be calling up two students to rap against each other, which is know as a battle. Now introducing out first rappers......Kimenim!", a pretty Ravenclaw girl with long dark black hair and hazel eyes stepped onto the stage to the applause of the crowd "aaaaaand Ron DMC" Ron came onto the stage too. "Now Kimenim, since your name was picked first, you're going first." She pointed her wand at a large speaker in the back and mutter "Ripuloris" (not a word) and a steady beat started playing.  
  
The girls listened to the beat for a moment then looked up at Ron and started. Her voice booming across the lawn. "I got put up against this mess, think this boy can get me best, trying to put me to a test, you must be kidin me, trying to mess with me, he can't speak in a blink takes him to long to think this messed up twink, look at him standin about 2 and a half feet, think we all need to see some ID, cause the little boys trying to trip all over me, but that's it he's done, I've won, so I'll lend him the 2 galleons to make a call to his mum to pick up his bum" She ended as the crowd cheered and Ron looked murderous.  
  
Professor Mackinze stepped forward "very nice. Now it's all you Ron DMC." She pointed her want at the stereo again and it started. "rap it!."  
  
Ron listened for a moment like the girl had then started "This girls a sad child, wouldn't count on her skills to get her a half mile, think she need go home and think for a while, before she come up here and try to talks vile. But don't be sad, I'll let you keep your galleon cause you'll need it to fix the damage I've done once I'm done and I've won, cuz it's my time in the sun, number one, maybe at your best your number two, heh, or two hundred, but your cute you know, so when it's over" he winked. "make sure to leave the digits of your number"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LilExile: hee hee ^_^ So who ya like better? Kimenim or Ron. Shout it out reviewerz! Luv = ) 


End file.
